Angel Blade: The Emily Story Chapter 13
by Beyond Beyond
Summary: In this chapter Chloe vs. Nailkaizer


Both women take there stance as Elaine watches from a distance.  
The intensity of the two geo powers overwhelm the atmosphere.  
Nailkaizer ready's her purple sword pointing it in the direction aimed at Chloe's head.  
Are we going to keep staring at each other or fight? This is getting boring." Nailkaizer asked feeling agitated.  
Chloe responded with a smile on her face and said: your the one talking I've been ready."  
Fine! Shouts Nailkaizer as she charges towards Chloe taking a fierce swipe at her opponent.  
Chloe counters to avoid getting struck and throws a punch that couldn't connect.  
Both moving so fast and aggressive with the intent to destroy each other the building starts to break apart beneath their feet.  
Nailkaizer sends multiple swings at Chloe again and again and again, Chloe dodges.  
Well I see you've managed to evade my attacks I may need to up the ante a bit more."  
Nailkaizer puts out her hand shooting out a energy blast at Chloe.  
Chloe tries to counter by blocking the oncoming beam using her left arm the blast hits her at full force. Aghhhh! Screams Chloe trying to take the focus off the pain she's feeling.  
That must have really hurt, you don't look too happy hahaha." Laughs Nailkaizer.  
Chloe grits her teeth together but managed to crack a smile while saying: you haven't won yet bitch where not finished." Chloe drops to one knee and grabbed her injured arm.  
Looks like you are from where I'm standing."  
Should I end it now?" Nail asked.  
Let's get this over with I'm done talking to you."  
Responds Chloe.  
Ok then thanks for making this easy for me." Nail reaches down her clit and proceeds to play with it, her juices start flowing out like a water fountain. Ohhhh aghhh! Nailkaizer cries out as her clit mutates into an erect mushroom.  
She pre-cums while charging up her attack, moaning sounds exit Nail's mouth.  
Chloe stands up and tries to summon energy but lost alot of it due to the last attack she suffered from.  
Shit I'm done for." Chloe says to herself as she feels lightheaded. I'm sorry Emily I can't keep my promise." Knowing she had no chance at beating Nailkaizer she manages to gather enough energy for a mile attack.  
Here we go." Take this! Haaaaa! Chloe shoots directly at Nailkaizer but she counters with an attack of her own.  
Nail's energy blast cuts through Chloe's beam hitting her instantly. KABOOM!  
The impact of the attack leaves Chloe unconscious.  
You put up a good fight I see why my mistress gave you the rank she did but in the end the victory goes to me." Said Nailkaizer as she picks up Chloe with her tentacles.  
We got what we came for now let's report back to mistress phantom, I'm sure she'll be please to know we got this traitor." Nailkaizer tells Elaine.  
They make there way back to phantom castle.  
They arrived at the Dark fortress with instructions to meet phantom lady in the throne room. The structure of the rooms entirety was immaculate to say how mesmerizing and beautiful it was.  
Nail and Elaine approached a large chair in the center of the room where a dark figure sits upon the mist of them.  
Both women kneel down and bow to see the Dark figures node of approval.  
We have returned with the traitor my mistress."  
Said Nailkaizer.  
Excellent my faithful survents you've done quite well." I shall deal with this issue later we have more important matters to attend to."  
Phantom lady stands up and summons Karin.  
Daughter I have a mission for you." Karin agrees: yes mother as you wish who's the target?"  
This woman." She points to the screen that shows the image of Emily.  
Bring her to me." Phantom lady orders.  
It shall be done." Said Karin as she disappeared.  
Now this should be interesting I can't wait to see what happens next." Hahahaha! Laughs phantom lady in anticipation of the arrival of her soon to be guest.  
Let us all rejoice at the festivities to come everything is going according to plan." Phantom lady tells her subjects.  
Good work Nail and Elaine now come! join me! as I host this ceremony to purify your body's with my undying love."  
Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! 


End file.
